In construction, various objects must often be supported prior to fastening to ceilings and to walls, for example. Quite often, more than one individual must be employed in order to support objects prior to and during fastening or even removal. Cabinet installation is an excellent example wherein one worker cannot efficiently support and affix cabinets to a wall or ceiling. Size and weight of cabinets testify further to difficulty. Various devices have been proposed for assisting in such tasks. Some such devices can support only one cabinet at a time, yet it is advantageous for a worker to support and assemble multiple cabinets prior to fastening them. Such a procedure allows lifting and supporting of one cabinet section at a time, adding and supporting other cabinet sections, assembling the cabinets sections, and fastening the assembled cabinets to the given structure.
A properly designed device should incur minimal production costs, be easily used by one person, provide height adjustment for cabinet positioning, and prevent horizontal movement of the supported cabinets. An ideal device should collapse for portability and space savings and should be lightweight to aid in portability and ease of use. The present apparatus fulfills these needs.